Episode 4: Ryner Report
"Ryner Report" (ライナ・レポート) is the fourth episode of the Legend of the Legendary Heroes anime. It was originally aired in Japan on July 22, 2010. Opening Song: "Lament - Yagate Yorokobi wo (やがて喜びを)" by Aira Yuki Ending Song: "Truth Of My Destiny" by Ceui < Previous episode Next episode > Plot Sion arrives at house Eris, having received a summons there from Lucile, of course, bringing Ferris a dango lunch box. Lucile reveals that he summoned Sion there in order to question him to find out whether or not he is "suitable." He asks Sion to cooperate on one condition: that if Lucile doesn't like one of his answers, he will kill him, but as a favor, he will make sure Sion feels nothing. Sion agrees because he believes that the house that has served as the royal guard for generations wants to see his fit as the next emperor, and they enter Lucile's mansion to begin the questioning. Meanwhile, Ryner continues his life in prison. He asks the prison guard for thirty books from the Roland Royal Special Military Academy Library and the Alude Memorial Library, as well as a pencil and paper. Having had his request granted, Ryner then proceeds to use these resources to write a report, at the same time slowly befriending the prison guard, his young family, and a spider with which he shares the cell (even giving it piece of his meat because there are not enough flies for it). One evening, a mysterious character approaches Ryner's cell and takes a look on his thesis with amazement. After around 2 years, the prison guard arrives one morning looking upset. Ryner is cheerfully resigned when he finds out that his execution has been decided, and willingly follows the guard outside and away from the prison, bidding farewell to the guard's family on the way. The spider has finally leave as well. The guard leads him to a place where Ferris is waiting for him; the guard then leaves and Ferris and Ryner continue walking through the forest on their way to see Sion. Ryner desires to ask Ferris a question and is called a "pervert" by her, so he asks why, she answers because of his face and his past (it is not specified what she researched on him). Ryner makes a bid for freedom using his magic because he made a promise to Kiefer, but Ferris manages to subdue his Izuchi, Estabul magic, and Mizui, water magic corresponding to the chant of "What i seek is the water cloud," with her amazing sword skills, earning his fear, admiration and respect. Nevertheless, Ferris uncovers that Ryner surrendered victory by not using fire magic which would have defeated her easily. Ferris also gives Ryner the opportunity to run away but teases him with him regretting it later, so Ryner ends up following her on his own will. When they arrive at the palace, Ryner is shocked to see that Sion is the King of Roland, and does not pay him due respect because he still sees him as an old friend and equal. Ferris assures Sion that Ryner is a pervert and is a bad idea to set him free, but Sion gets tha truth out of her, that Ryner treat her respectfully. Sion finally gets Ryner's attention after fooling him with Kiefer being dead; then, he revealed that Kiefer just went out to explore the world and commended Ryner to Sion's protection. Having read and enjoyed Ryner's report, which the king reveals to be titled "How to Build a Kingdom of Afternoon Naps," Sion decides to put Ryner's theoretical plan into action and assigns Ryner and Ferris the job of finding the Relics of the Legendary Heroes, otherwise known as Hero Relics or Rule Fragments. Ryner and Ferris, under threat from Sion and Lucile respectively, with an execution and destruction of the Wynnit Dango Shop, also respectively. Then, Ferris also threatens Ryner and they both set out on their journey while Sion re-reads Ryner's report out loud, allowing the viewer to hear its contents: "I hate people dying. I hate killing, too. I don't like to see people cry or to cry myself. How must it feel not to be able to choose one's life? What about when a family member dies? or when a loved one dies? Nobody wants those things. Yet, the world laughs and hungers for such suffering. I've never had any burning desire to change anything. But it would be sad without change. I don't want to lose anything else... It sucks, but I think it's about time I moved forward. I've averted my eyes until now, but... If I have to, I'll take a hard look at my own past. To achieve a world where nobody ever loses anything. One that doesn't make that child or Kiefer cry. One where Tahile, Tony, and Fahle don't die. One where Sion doesn't have to brood. A world where everyone can laugh... and just take afternoon naps all the time." Quotes *"I offer up this contract to bear the wicked spirit beast which sleeps in the earth!" Ryner Lute. *"Ok, that's it, wake me when I moved forward. I've averted my eyes until now, but... If I have to, I'll take a hard look at my own past. To achieve a world where nobody ever loses anything. One that doesn't make that child or Kiefer cry. One where Tahile, Tony, and Fahle don't die. One where Sion doesn't have to brood. A world where everyone can laugh... and just take afternoon naps all the time." Ryner's Report. *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together 1. Lucile to Sion: “I’ll ask these questions. If your answers don’t meet what I expect, I’ll kill you. Relax. It won’t hurt. You won’t realize that your brain and body are separated. You’ll just die.” Lucile: “This is the Eris family, Sion.” Sion: “Alright, ask me any question then. Try me…Lucile Eris.” Lucile: “Haha, I knew that you could possibly say that.” 2. Ferris to Sion: “How stupid. Are you going to throw away the life you barely managed to take back from the battlefield?” 3. Ferris: “You held back just now, didn’t you?” Ryner: “Ah? What makes you think that way?” Ferris: “That spell just now…if you didn’t use a water spell, but a fire spell, which could have caused a wide area of damage, you could have caught me. Ryner: “Un~, that’s because if I did so, you could have died. Also, if your beautiful face got scarred, I’ll be really guilty about burning your face like that…it’s rare to see such a beauty.” Ferris: “Stay behind if you want to, but you’ll definitely regret it severely later.” 4. Sion: “You’re finally here. Welcome to my palace, Ryner.” Ryner: “Haa…I’m tired. Just let me sleep already. Good night~” Sion: “Oi oi! Don’t sleep here. I’m the king after all.” Sion: “If you continue uttering rubbish like that, I won’t tell you about Kiefer.” Sion: “Alright, I’ll tell you then. After leaving you in my care, Kiefer left Roland. She said that she wanted to journey through the countries. Sion: “I personally feel that this is interesting. Relics of the legendary heroes? Amazing. To think that you could actually think of something like that.” Ryner: “I say…don’t just read other people’s reports like that, you.” Sion: “I already read it.” Sion: “Anyway, I like this report. So, I’m going to make you search for the contents in here personally, Ryner. I want you to journey around the world to gather the things called the relics of the legendary heroes back.” Sion: “But I’m a little worried about your lackluster attitude, Ryner…so, Ferris, I want you to assist Ryner and escort him.” Sion (after Ferris refuses to help): “I knew you would say that, so I let Lucile read this report too and got his permission. Lucile said that this report’s content was rather meaningful. According to Lucile, if you don’t follow what I say, the Wynnit dango shop may be obliterated immediately.” Ryner: “You’ll pay for this, Sion!” Ryner (hearing Lucile’s countdown): “I’d say! What’s with this ominous voice!?” Ferris: “Damn it. There’s no time. The dango’s in danger. I’m going then, king.” Sion: “Un. I’ll leave Ryner to you then, Ferris.” 5. Sion: “Lucile, is this where I’m going to?” Lucile: “I don’t know. But that’s one of the paths to the future. This isn’t your final destination, which is why I haven’t killed you. A king’s an item, a gear in the country. The gear won’t spoil when it’s new. Fufu, you’re still considered new.” Ryner’s words from the report: Men don’t like death. They don’t like to kill. They don’t like reluctant tears, and they don’t like to cry for nothing. What’s the feeling like when someone can’t choose their own life? How does it feel to have a family member die? What is the emotional state when someone a person likes dies? Nobody wants to face these, but why is the world laughing and thirsting greedily for this meaningless sadness? I’ve never thought of trying to change anything. But if I don’t change it, sadness will be unavoidable, and I don’t want to lose anything… It may be troublesome to say this, but… It’s time to move forward. I’ve always been trying my best not to face this problem head on, but if there’s a need, why not look back at my past head on? And, to enjoy a world where a person won’t lose anything and anyone. A wonderful world where that girl and Kiefer won’t cry, Tai, Tony and Fualu won’t die, and Sion wouldn’t be in a dilemma. Moving forward to a world where everyone is happy and could sleep all day.” Trivia • What happened to Sion once he followed Lucile is explained completely in OKYD Vol. 3’s “Prologue-Roland’s Darkness”. back to Episode Guide Category:episodes Category:Anime Category:Media